Changes
by To. You - From. Me
Summary: The devil sits on her shoulder, taunting her, leading her into the spiral of delusion… obviously, Chikane is not easily alluded to this when Himeko is so close. CxH!


_Greetings, again, another story that spurred from an Author note I put before back-spaced it; weird, huh… I had this sort of… spur from it, from than on, it rolled. The ending_–_ will be happy, I guess. Heh, I hope you like it._ =_) Though, I do not know if I should continue this?_

_I have been nearing the END! Far fetched from climbing and hiking on the sides of a mountain. My legs are really sore. This is shorter than others because it is a new month. I'm pretty sure this is good enough._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kannazuki no Miko—but I can dream…

**Changes**

_Please, it would not be all bad… considering that she will not oppose. You touch her… with innocent hugs and splay your tainted hands across her soft back. You need her more than your life; you know this is a door that leads to pain but brings happiness; running away won't do no good, for it will follow you all you everywhere. _

_T__hat is nothing when you need her__– in your arms, in particular__– by your side, you the King, and she, the faithful, loving Queen she is in your eyes. ____She smiles and your heart wants to explode, the body of your is longing for more. Mindful that she is more na_ïve than others, that you were directed by fate to meet her__– there are lies you tell yourself.____

____Her body is warm, her eyes are beseeching and charming; as always, you oblige mindlessly, not because your heart is saying so, but because she is a siren mind-washing you, but you know that's not true in any way. She is too innocent_…_ ____

____Inviting her into your room, no one can say you're ____that _cunning. The personal belongings you have are of few pictures of her and yourself; sitting, embracing, looking at each other__– in the eyes, so close_… but you do not need anymore images of that_… of you imagining what it would feel like to take her lips, and connect your bodies physically. _____

_____However, you do not breach that fantasy ever again while she is looking around;_ the room is dark with color, the bed is royal. You flush and feel as though you are her lover. Taking her into your arms and pushing aside the blankets for her to slide in and cuddle; you only feel content with this. Her head is resting on your dainty shoulder, the curtains shadowing the windows are diaphanous, allowing moonlight to follow. And you notice how ethereal Himeko looks, the faintest gleam of skin is smooth and a healthy peachy color.____

____Oh, how you want to tremble_… with excitement, arousal that flares and dies that next moment when you realize: 'how could she ever feel the same?' Your hands, taint an innocent trail from her shoulders to her sides and rest on her hips; by the intimate area where shapely thighs connect to. Weary silky shorts conceal her thighs, the blankets that swallow your knees are blocking the rest of your travelling gaze. Hands lay themselves on top of her knees, you lean back the slightest; body temperature is rising._____

_____Nothing is quelling your fear, Himemiya, not even when she sighs and is obviously waiting for you to move on. _____

_____Touch her_… embrace her, know her body___– with intimacy that falls behind the rulings walls you set up___– but w_____________________hat can you say? Inside, you have a quivering mass of nerves, muscles are tense and drawn for impulse. For what? For nothing, but the reasons unknown. She tilts her head, glancing at you every once in a while._________

_________"I know," your ears ring with her voice. You want to respond but she shakes her head for you not to say nothing; her golden hair is messy. She looks beautiful. Casual beauty, really, it suits her. You agree. She understands._________

_________You cannot question emotions any more, they confuse you more; they are no easier to learn than the algebra you did in class, the other day___– was it? When you sat in the chair, elbow resting on the wooden surface of the desk, eyes focusing on the teacher, who was facing the chalkboard. You weren't listening at all to her droning about finding what ____________x_ was in the multi-step factors with many numbers. Why would you? Know the answer is a response___– instead, you were waiting for the ____'ding-dong'_ that always signaled lunch._

_When you can escape from the admiration, and lusty leers they direct at you. You wish for silence, to be unnoticed; you think life is unfair. Life is unfair, but who said it would be fair to all? _

_There is balance. Himeko, is _your_ balance. The one that can dissipate the frustration away, like it was only dust in the wind; you are always relieved to see her_________– body, eyes, knowing she is there for you, __________with_ you__________________– heart on her sleeve. There is nothing in the manner of her innocence that compels you to give your heart away so freely, so why did you give it away to her? Knowing, fully aware, of the consequences and pain.___________________

___________________Now her hand is on your shoulder, her body so close to you; blood is rushing to your cheeks at the distance. ___________________You are human, do you not need love?_ Heart wilts, would Himeko _love _you? Even the pumping arousal in lethal injections cannot rid of the lurking guilt or longing._

_Your tainted hands lay off her hips and by her thighs, the blanket is now mussed. You think, you stare, at her in curiosity and washing enamored emotions that reflect in those eyes of yours. Sapphire, blue, be it the ocean or sea we see on Earth now. Your eyes always did captivate most people, those arresting shades could be a form of poetic words._

Then, the devil on her shoulder, wavered away. Chikane shook her head. Now was not the time to listen to imaginary forms of herself.

Especially, when Himeko was only right by her side, slumbering, oblivious to the daydreaming in her twisted head. Her beloved was only an arms' length away, delicate frame clothed with silk shorts and a white tank top.

_Woe is me. Me and my soul._

Chikane leans carefully by the edge of the bed, arm outstretched and hand nearing the lamp.

A click of the metal chain attached to the lamp was all it took to engulf them in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>To continue or not to continue? That is my question to you.<em>

_I'm joking. This deserves to be continued to. And 'Himeko's Angel' will be updated soon. I think this new month thing drives away my creative mind to cower :|. Probably, it will be around the 16th that I will be updating like crazy or be stuck still. That sucks. But I shall tell you my inspiration_… it is: ____t.A.T.u! Such a pair, they should still be promoting themselves. I love their 'All the Things She Said' song, Show me Love, Clowns and 'Loves me Not'. I listen to them right now, their lyrics are quite profound.__

_Be content with reading or reviewing. (I am certain that either one will appeal.) Sorry for mistakes._

_t-y-f-m._


End file.
